


Adorned

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [12]
Category: Priest (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, Fluff after, M/M, Pain, Spanking, belt, submissive roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha got Salt something they both enjoy.





	Adorned

When no one was home, the apartment felt like it was steeped in orange and grey tones. Like the sun was always setting, and there was promise of rain in the air. Alpha could taste the dust from the old tv they hardly used anymore. There was a calmness in the house, as if someone had just blown out a candle. He was happy that summer was over. With less warmth filling the space, everything had the chance to shrink back to normal. It already felt a little too small here since Artemis was living with them too.

Salt was on his way home, Alpha knew, and he counted the minutes as the seconds ticked away on the clock in the kitchen. He savored the last moments of his solitude. Still, he could not wait. He could _not_ wait for Salt to get home. He could already smell him, that is how bad he wanted him now. He could feel the leather of his jacket in his hands. Alpha turned before Salt’s key slid into the door, and he smiled, baring his silver tooth.

‘We have chairs, you know.’ Salt said. He sounded tired, but relieved to be home. When he turned the lights on all the colors returned to the apartment. Alpha shrugged. He liked sitting on the floor. He watched his cross-legged reflection in the window, and then the reflection of Salt. He stopped to pet Artemis, who was sleeping on a bookshelf.

‘I know they sleep a lot,’ Salt said, ‘but I bet we brought home the laziest cat there is.’

‘Don’t call her lazy.’ Alpha replied. He stood up to stand behind his love and watched how Artemis blinked slowly under Salt’s touch.

‘She is an old god.’

He pressed a kiss to Salt’s crown.

‘How was the meeting?’ he whispered.

‘Good.’ There was a smile in his lover’s voice. Salt had been radiant since he started pursuing his new creative path. It had been eye-opening to the both of them.

‘I can see that.’ Alpha said softly. He caressed Salt’s soft cheeks with his fingertips, making him turn around. ‘It makes me happy.’ He brushed his pink lips, his tongue shortly dragging over his mouth.

‘Is that why you got used to the new name so quickly?’ Salt said, breathlessly.

Alpha nodded. He slipped a hand under the hem of his shirt, left sweet touches on the skin of his underbelly. He saw the desire in Salt’s eyes, but he grabbed his hair when he leaned in for a kiss. Salt’s lips parted, a little surprised, and his breath quickened when Alpha ran his fingertips over a nipple. Alpha breathed it in. There was nothing like the aroma of his love.

‘I got something for you.’ Alpha said. He placed his thumb on Salt’s upper lip, pulling it up a bit to reveal the small diamond in his tooth. He swallowed hard. Of all the things Salt had made him realize about his sexuality, this had been the most surprising. Eyes closed, he lay down a strong, slow lick over Salt’s teeth. He could feel the diamond drag over the muscle. A shiver ran down his spine. Salt grinned softly when he felt that. His tongue met Alpha’s in a short, shallow kiss.

‘What have you got for me?’ Salt’s voice was vibrating with electrifying lust. Alpha had to bite his lip to keep himself from kissing him again. He tightened the grip on Salt’s hair again, and pulled him down, unfastening his belt with his other hand.

‘Your dick?’ Salt sneered, getting to his knees. ‘I have seen it, you know?’ He opened Alpha’s pants and ignored the sharp hiss when he pulled out his cock.

‘I mean I do like it-’ he stopped. ‘Babe…’ he whispered, before he carefully touched the piercing that stuck though the head of Alpha’s dick. It was a thin, steel ring that went in through the urethra and hooked through the penis right under the head. It had gone through that sensitive piece of skin that tightened when his dick got hard, the place that Salt always found his way back to. The ring wasn’t closed, and at both end shone a small, silver diamond.

‘It hurts.’ Alpha said, and again he hissed. Salt noticed some dried blood near the fresh wound. He also noticed how Alpha grew hard in his hand.

‘But you like it.’ He whispered. Alpha nodded. Then, hands shaking, he pulled the belt from his jeans and handed them to Salt. The piercing stung when he let go.

‘Please.’ Alpha said, softly.

Salt hesitated at first, but then he took the belt.

‘Alright.’ He said. Then once more, and louder: ‘Alright! Take it off. Take it all off!’

He rolled the belt in his hand, then clenched it between his teeth so he could take off his jacket. Alpha watched him roll up his sleeves as he hurried to take off his sweater, jeans and socks. He hadn’t even pulled down his boxers when Salt ordered him to get down on all fours. His cock was hard and tight, the wound burning a little. He felt a small drop of fluid roll down his piercing, but he didn’t know if it was pre-cum or blood.

‘Look at me.’ Salt’s voice was vicious. Alpha looked up to see him, eyes smoldering, hair hanging darkly before them. He was almost a shadow before him, tall and handsome, demanding and horny. The ghoul managed to gasp before Salt swung the belt down to strike him firmly against his ass.

‘Ah!’ Alpha hissed. It was a good strike. It echoed through their living room and burned in his skin. Artemis lifted her head for a moment, but she did not detect any danger. Slowly, but maybe a little more alert than before, she rested her head back on her paws.

‘I can’t believe you did that, you dirty little bitch.’ Salt was completely out of breath when he caressed the stinging flesh of Alpha’s behind. The tone in his voice sent a buzz right into Alpha’s cock. Without warning, Salt struck him again. Alpha gasped loudly, in pain, and he grabbed his member, causing more pain. The veins in his cock swelled even more, and he started jerking himself off, high on every sensation in his body.

‘You are so sexy, Alpha.’ Salt’s voice was thick and far away. His hand was hot on Alpha’s abused skin. ‘So… _fucking_ … sexy!’

Salt hit him with the belt twice and very fast. Alpha cried out, grabbing himself too tightly. He looked down to see that there was indeed a little blood on his fingers.

‘I am coming! I- I am coming!’ he heaved.

‘Stand!’ Salt ordered immediately. Somehow, Alpha got himself to obey, to get up on his feet and not fall to the ground right away.

‘Fuck!’ he cried, when he felt his orgasm rush through his body. Right before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, he saw how Salt dropped to his knees before him, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue. With that image burned into his mind, his orgasm lasted and lasted, and he felt Salt’s warm lips touch the tip of his dick to gather as much of him as possible.

Alpha’s mind was foggy, there was nothing but orange and grey tones for a while. He was dizzy, Salt’s hands on his hips the only thing to steady him, to ensure him he existed.

‘Ssshhh…’ Salt’s soft voice. His hands were on his sides now, and he helped him sink back to the floor. He held Alpha in his arms, rocking him sweetly. The floor was nice and cool against his ass.

‘Now that is a nice surprise.’ Salt said. He reached for Alpha’s cock, now flaccid, but still throbbing and burning. Salt gave him a merciless squeeze.

‘Oh, yes.’ He grinned. ‘We are going to have a lot of fun with this.’


End file.
